wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Quizzical
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Olde News page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 02:22, April 4, 2009 Great Job Hey Quizzical, Thanks for the absolutely wonderful job you are doing and I love how you are marking all the pages as stubs so we can easily find them to revise the given by, goals, hand in, ect. I'm just curious how many quests you actually still have that you haven't entered in and what area does that go up to? (through marleybone, into moo shu, or even dragonspyre) Potroast42 11:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm through the end of Mooshu, so I've found all the quests except the Dragonspyre ones. I've put a lot of work into finding the exact prerequisites for all of the quests, so if I say a quest has a particular other quest as a prerequisite, that means that at least once, I've gone to check to see if the quest is available, it wasn't, I turned in one particular other quest, and that made the first quest available. If a quest has prerequisites that can be done before you can reach the area where the next quest is given, I likely didn't find the prerequisites for that reason. :I'm mostly copying information off of a spreadsheet that I made for my own notes as I went. I didn't record who gave what quest or what the quest entailed. I've got some characters still on Mooshu, so I can probably fill in the remaining information on those quests as I go. I don't intend to do the screenshots for them, though. :For what it's worth, my best wiki editing is on GuildWiki. See, for example Dzagonur Bastion. That sort of tactical complexity seems to be unnecessary in this game. Quizzical 19:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Spells Hi Quizzical, I greatly liked what you did to the fire spells page and actually was thinking about doing it about the time I saw your edit. If you could do that to the rest of the pages it would be wonderful, but if you can't find the time I'll do it myself. Sincerely, Potroast42 20:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I've done all the class spell pages now. I didn't add any level 48 quest spells, and I only know some of the level 38 class spells. Some of the information on those is out there, but I don't know the particular quest. Quizzical 03:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yo Quizzical, Thanks for reorganizing the Balance page more. I redid some of it, but you made it even better. Looks great. =) Oh yea. I saw the whole thing about Choo-Choo Zoo. As of last night, I had number 10 on the highest rankings. lol Imma check to see if that's still the case. Anyways, thanks again. SageKazuma 03:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for standing up for us in that post about the badges. I greatly appreciated it and would have posted it myself if I was currently subscribed. Thanks Again, Potroast42 00:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC)